dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Marth
Marth appears Ultimate Dimension Clash: Collector's Edition as one of the four newcomers. Backstory Hundreds of years had passed since Medeus was slain in Akaneia. Once Medeus is resurrected, he rebuilds his land of Doluna, ready to invade Akaneia once again. After an attack from Doluna, Marth is forced into exile in the island nation of Talys and home of his childhood friend, the princess Shiida. His father, Cornelius, is killed due to a betrayal by his ally Jiol, the King of Gra and Gharnef, an evil Pontifex and a devout follower of Medeus; the sword Falchion is taken by Gharnef, and Marth's elder sister Elice is taken hostage. With the help of the Altean knight Jagen, Shiida, Aurelian commander Hardin, Red Dragon Princess Minerva, and others, Marth embarks on a quest to defeat Medeus, reclaim the kingdom of Altea, and rescue his sister. Marth meets Nyna, the princess of Akaneia — the most prominent kingdom — who gives him her country's national treasure, the Fire Emblem. After Gharnef is defeated by one of Marth's allies, Marth obtains Falchion which he uses to defeat Medeus. Afterwards, he proposes to Shiida. After the defeat of Medeus, Marth spent his days peacefully in Altea. During this time, Shiida becomes his fiancee, and the two are soon to be married. However, Marth is ordered by Hardin to put down a rebellion inGrust, and due to Akaneia maintaining some level control over other countries, Marth is forced to go. Upon arrival, Marth learns of General Lang's abuses when talking to Lorenz, and who dies shortly afterward, after entrusting Yubello and Yumina, a prince and princess of Grust respectively, to Marth. However, Lang takes them, and Marth then is forced to go to Medon, where he meets Linde, a mage of Akaneia, who had been keeping the Fire Emblem safe from harm. Marth eventually opposes Lang, attempting to get Hardin's support in removing the corrupt general, but is surprised that Hardin decides to support Lang and declares Marth a traitor, soon after he learns from Shiida that the United armies of Akaneia, Aurelis, and Gra having conquered Altea and captured Elice in Marth's absence. After freeing Grust, Marth discovers that several gems are needed for the Fire Emblem to regain its true power. Marth retrieves most of the gems. He eventually joins forces withSheema, a distant relative of his and the Princess of Gra, a kingdom that had fallen to ruin after betraying Altea. After reaching Akaneia Palace, Marth defeats Hardin, obtaining the last gem. The gems are placed on the Fire Emblem, which becomes the Shield of Seals. Afterward, Marth discovers that Hardin was not really evil, but was possessed by the evil priest Gharnef himself through the Darksphere. He then heads to Doluna where Gharnef lurks. After Gharnef is defeated, all that remains is the new reborn Medeus, guarded by Earth Dragons and possessed clerics. The Shield of Seals emits a power that forces the Earth Dragons to retreat, giving Marth's army the opportunity to save the clerics and for Marth to defeat Medeus once and for all with a slash of Falchion. Afterword, Marth chose Shiida as his wife and marries her, is declared Emperor of the entire continent of Akaneia, and spends his time rebuilding Akaneia with her in Pales, the capital of Akaneia. [1] Gameplay Marth is a rushdown fighter, plain and simple. What separates him and other close range characters is that many of his attacks actually deal more damage at the tip of his sword, a trait carried over from the Smash Bros. series. His counter can actually attack foes if struck anywhere on him, even by projectiles. However, he has below average health and many of his special attacks and hyper combos are difficult to land properly, especially with the tip. Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor Stats Theme song Marth's theme is a remix of the Attack theme from Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken. This remix comes directly from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Attack Overview Marth/Attack Set Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character (Collector's Edition) Category:Hero Category:Nintendo Category:Fire Emblem